New Life
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: Misaki has been in America training angelic layer for 3 years and now she is back. She is totally different and even looks different ok lets just say she changes ALOT. She also brings back this guy and this girl but theres something strange about them..
1. Reunion

Hey, this is an better chapter 1, chapter that was revised by **Lunamaria. **I think she did an great job on this... so hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 1

Reunion

"Misaki, where the _hell_ are we?" Questioned a girl in black. With black eyes and quite a length of black hair, she appeared the age of 16. She pulled on her low ponytail for a moment, and then swept her bangs to the side. There was an obvious amount of irritation in her voice as the chains attached to her baggy pants raddled. Bored out of her mind she fiddled with the zipper to her unzipped sweatshirt. She voiced her agitated opinion to her two companions.

Next to her sat what she referred to as a "Wicked cute boy", a comment that always made him laugh. The boy looked of age 17, and stood next to the two, wearing both baggy jeans and a black shirt. The third, and most important, Misaki was quite irritated herself, answering sharply. "My house, and you know why, so **shut up** already." Innocent blue eyes stared out to her friends black ones, while pulling on her own low ponytail, rattling her bangs.

"Damn it, Misaki, chill out!" Fury intertwined with the girls' monotone voice; the two girls glared at each other.

"Erm, Don't give me this! I know that all of us are pissed, but don't freaking take it out on each other, take it out on Linda." Said the boy, obviously at some point of anger. So, the girls stopped.

x **x** x

"Hey mom, I'm here!" Misaki yelled into the house. However, there wasn't an answer; nothing but silence. Though a sheet of paper laid carefully onto the counter read:

_Dear Misaki, would you please come down to Piffle Princess, in room 231 at around 3:15… she you there. _

"Damn." Misaki muttered. "Do you guys want to come? Well, if you do, bring your angels, got it?" Misaki said facing her friends, then finished. "She's probably throwing me some surprise party, or something. So don't blow our cover, got it? Just act like yourselves." It was silent for a moment, before the boy spoke.

"I want to see your boyfriend." A smirk was firmly placed upon his lips. With worry, Misaki began to explain. "Whatever, just **please** don't act like you own me of anything, no flirting." He said nothing.

"Anyhow, what about you?" They looked at the girl. "… Whatever." She said, and could honestly care less. All the while they continued their English conversation.

x **x** x

"It's almost time," Said Shuuko filled with excitement. She sat in the room with in the least twelve other people, awaiting Misaki's arrival. They watched the television that monitored the place. They were watching the three approach. Watching in anticipation, suddenly a gasp emitted from Shuuko.

"Oh my." She said, as through the screen they watched the boy steal a kiss from Misaki. The group went silent, but soon heard.

"What the **hell** was that for!" Screamed Misaki. She turned red, in shock, just by looking at him. The boy's smirk grew evil, and laughed.

"Well, Misaki since you're going back to your boyfriend… I thought I could have just one last kiss before you dump me." His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Agh. First, I was _never_ with you, idiot, and I'm going to kill you!" She screamed, throwing the boy into a headlock and then into the ground.

"Damn, that hurt." He said looking at her, and finally spoke. "Sorry, I was only joking, you know that."

"Yeah, I was." Said the other girl, chuckling and smiling.

Misaki let out a laugh of her own and began. "We were beginning to wonder when we would see your smile again," She said to the other girl. Before getting too lost in her laugh Misaki cursed. "Damn!" There was one minute before 3:15, and they weren't at the room yet.

"Hurry, and come on!" Misaki grabbed both her friends' hands and they began their run to the room.

Suddenly the door slammed open with a **bang**.

"We made it," Said the three panting. Then they lifted their heads to see the people that had gathered for Misaki's arrival— the three were hardly recognizable.

The other girl in her monotone voice started. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I believe this is the room that we are supposed to be in so… I am Ray Wu, and this guy is… Johnny Smith, and that girl over there is…"There was a paused.

"Misaki Suzuhara."

Everyone was shocked, even Ojirou. He just couldn't believe that she is, that she is the girl that **_that guy_** kissed earlier, which they saw through the view in the monitor. It was actually Misaki… but, she just looked so….

Different.

* * *


	2. Intro of the trio

New Life

Hey watsup? Are u liking my story so far well the story continues. The parentheses by the way is my notes ok?

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two

REUNION

Sai was the first to speak after the introduction to the three…."Your……Misaki?" she said with disbelief " but you look so different…………."

"AND YOUR THAT GIRL WHO GOT KISSED!" pointed out Tomoyo half gasping and half screaming.

"Yes I am……….. Misaki and that girl that got……yah what you said….."she said truthfully with a bit of shock and embarrassment. Then she quickly changed the subject when she saw Ohjiro's face and blushed. "Well anyway these are my friends that I met in America, as you have already known their names."

"So these are your friends that u told us about, right? And oh look you have the Prince of Layer as your B.F," said Johnny in English with a smirk and looking at Ohjiro. Misaki ignored him.

" So, this is a place that you can play Angelic Layer, right?" said Ray while examining the room. There was a nod from Misaki. "Then lets play. Its been awhile seen I played"

" Then lets play" said Shuuko with a smile. "This can be a 3 on 3 match. Now choose your opponents."

Misaki chose Ohjiro. Ray chose Shuuko, and Johnny chose Sai. Now when Misaki thew in her angel they were very surprised because the angel that they knew was Hikaru were no more. This angel was Hikaru but it was wearing big baggy tan colored pants and a grey sweatshirt with the hood over her black helmet hat and her hair was dyed blue. She stood there with a cold look in crimson eyes and her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. Then there was Johnny's angel, Kai. The angel was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a unzipped black sweatshirt over it and a blue baggy jeans and with a D.C cap that's turned sideways. The angel have purple hair and long bangs that's hanging over the angel's face. He also had cold purple eyes. Then there also Rays angel, Aya, the angel had very, very long black silky hair that pulled down to a low, low ponytail that goes to her knees and side bangs that goes to her chest and she had black, shiny, cold eyes looking into her opponents. She was wearing a black shirt that shows her belly and her shoulders are shown with black leather straps connected to her shirt. She is also wearing black jeans that are not as baggy as the others but it has tons of black straps coming down from it and chains that links to one side to another. She also has a long black coat that's all ripped and its unbuttoned.

"Sorry about this-" said Misaki

"We didn't know we where going to battle so………and we didn't have enough time to change them anyway." Said Johnny looking at his angel.

"We have battle outfits but we don't really wear them unless its an official match so……"said Ray "Now lets begin."

Now we see Wizard suddenly getting kicked half way off the layer, but got up and attacked at full strength with a punch, but Hikuruimmediately jumped and gave him the Rolling Thunder which sended him out of the Layer.

"That was impressive," said Ohjiro looking interested "I didnt even seeHikaru move when shealmost kicked Wizard out."

"Thanks," said Misaki with a grin and then looked at Wizard " I think that he's going to be fine didn't put to much damage, I hope," she said witha bit concern in her vioce.

"He's fine," said Ohjiro with a smile.

Misaki turned to see how the other were doing, but she can see thatJohnnywere toying withSai'sangel.Misakigave gave him a look,and he understood. So, Kai ranand then jumped wicked high in the layer with his hands close together to makeapowerfulpurple energy ball which knocked sai's angel life points down right to zero.

"So if you were that strong why didn't youjust take me out," ask Sai with curiosity.

"CauseI like toplayaround with people," said Johhny simply.

Now we see Aya not even openingher eyes but she is gracefully dodgingshuuko's angel easily.Suddenly you see Aya's eyes flash open and you couldn't even see her move, cause she wasso fast;yousee Aya giving the other angel a wickedhardkickin mid-air inthe back sending the angel out of the layer.

"Wow nicely done," said Shuuko shocked at what she just seen.

"...sure," said Ray barely caring.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Shuuko in suspensively.

Misaki spoke,"Well you see,Johnny is theChampion of the American Angelic LayerTornament for two straight years, and Ray is China's Champion of Angelic Layer for the pastfour years; she came to America like me to study Angelic Layer.Yah, and for me i think u all know..."

"So then who's the best out of u three?" askedOhjiro very interested.

"Ray is...we all fought andneither me nor Johnny can beat her,but me and Johnny tied so...we're second best," said Misaki a bit red. "She's really strong...uh...so now...uh... let get on with the party!"

"Yah, definately!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Sure," said Keade with a smile and looking at Sai's emotionless face.

* * *

"BYE," said Ringoyelling to Misaki from hercar. 

"Bye,"Misaki said backsmiling

"Hey, honey canyou go homeyourself tonight.I have some errands to do before I go hame,"said Shuuko with a suspitous grin on herface;while looking atOhjiro and Misaki.

"Uh...sure," said Misaki warily.

Shuuko walked pastOhjirogiving him a wink, and thenleft the place.

"Misaki...you want me to give you a ride home?" asked Ohjiro with a grin.

"Yah, sure...but can you drag those two along too?" said Misakinervously pionting to Johnny and Ray,

"Um...sure," said Ohjiro a bit disappointed

"Thanks,"said Misaki happply.

* * *

"Where to?" asked Ohjiro while driving the car. 

"The same place you taking Misaki," said Ray simply.

There was no comment from Ohjiro. He was was quite suprised.

"We would have gotten ourown place,but our STUPID manager forgot to book us a place to stay."spatJohnnyfuriously. "So we gotta stay at her place till she book us a place at a hotel or something..."

"Ok we're here." said Ohjiro gettin gout of the car and helping the others off too. Then he asked"Misaki canI talk to youfor a sec.,"

"A...sure,"Misaki said back in wonder. "Hey, you guys go in without me, k?" Throwing the keys to them.

"Sure," said Ray

"Yah, whatever_...you two have fun now_." said Johnny inEnglish with this huge smirk on his face.

"Idiot..." Misaki murmered. The two went in. "Yes what is it?" she asked innocently to Ohjiro.

Then shesuddenlyfelt two arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Then she felt there lips touch; she was blushing very hard, but then relaxed. He then prssed a little harder on her lips and then puttingalmost putting in his tongue which she felt,making her 'gasp', and making her gently push him away and turned around.

"What is it?"he asked gently "you know thatI love you right?" There was no answer;she was silent. Then he finally spoke "Is it because of that Johnny guy? Do you love him causeI did see him kiss you."

"NO of course not! I do love you!Did you whatI did to himwhen he did that?" yelled Misaki half shocked and have suprised. Then suddenly she thought of Johnny.

"Yesi did...you smiledwhen he did it." he saidsadly

"WHAT...thats not true! I do LOVE YOU..." she said getting all choked up, but she then thought of Johnny again. _'ahh why the heck do i keep thinking about that JERK. uhhhh it can't be true!' _she tought. She wanted to kiss him but she couldnt bring herself to do it. She felt torn.

He just smiled and went in the car and said "I'll see you tomarrow." and went off

She just stood there holding back her tears and went back to the house.

"Hey what took you so long?" said Johnny interested and snickering.(they are talking in english)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Andyou sleep on the couch, ok? Rayis going to sleep inmy room. and don't freakin ask any questions!" spat Misaki furiously.

"Jeeze, whatever." he said back.

"Tell my mom when she gets back." she said staring at him."I'm going to bed. Come onRay."

When Misaki shut the doorof her room. She leaned angainst it and shunk to the floor and began tocry.

"Misaki, whats wrong? Do u want to talk about it?" asked Ray very worried.

"No, I'll be fine." she stoped crying. "We have to get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

AuthorComments: 

SeeI told u that this chapter will be long. I think that this chapter is way better thenthe first.

Oh when the three are together alone they speak english because sense Ray is Chinese she talks english the best and johnny is American so...and those two can't really speak Japanese so well so thats why Misaki speaks english which she speaks fulently.(sorry bout the spelling)

Please REVIEW! THANKS for reading!

The 3rd chapter will be out soon! (I hope...)


	3. Job

**A/N! VERY IMPORTANT!**

I forgot to tell u guys that when ohjiro and misaki met, ohjiro was only14! Misaki was still the same age though……….12 yrs old. So now ohjiro is 17 and misaki is 15!

* * *

Chapter 3

OH! GREAT! JUST GREAT...

"Danm it! Johnny you idoit get up!We're going to be late!" shouted Misaki.

"Uh...what the heck..." Johnnygroaned. He turned around to hisside, and went back to sleep.

"Jackass...fineyou wanna be late thats fine with me, but I'm not going to be."

"Jeez, chill outI was only jokin'." he said smirking. Then he saw Ray..."Whoa, don't you look differnet..." Ray was wearing the schools uniform for the girls. She looked hott in his eyes and she did't look dead from all the back she always wears.

"Shut up!" Ray snapped back coldly. She hatted her uiform."Get up and get dressed and lets go."

"Yah, don't wanna be late onour first day." said Misaki happily

* * *

"Hey, didyou hear that theres going to be 3 transfer studentscomming here today?" saidTomoyo excitedly. 

"Yah i did, but they say that their going to be in the upper grades though.." said Kataro.(B.F too)

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Misaki, and behind followed Johnny and Ray.

"Hey" both Tomoyo and him said back.

"So,...what grade you guysgoing to be in?" asked Tomoyo curiuosly.

"We're all going to be in11th grade...I skipped 2 grades, andRay skipped 1 grade andJohnnys plain 17 years old so he goes to that grade" Misakisaid.

"Oh my gosh, really? I'm so happy foryou!"she shouted andgave mea huge hug. "And your goingto be in the same class asOhijiro's class right?"

"Uh...yah..." Misaki blushed alittle. She could see Ray rolling her eyes, and Johnny just standing theresmirking.

"Can we go now, Misaki? This is getting annoying..." Ray said impatiently.

"Aww...what now? Little Miss Gothy can't handle the huggs and boy talk?"laughed Johnny.

"Don't go there..." she said coldly and glared him down.

"Uh...how 'bout we go now" said Misaki to Tomoyo. She waved and left to there class.

"O.K! Everyone settle down! We have 3 new transfer students here." the teacher said sternly to his class. "Please you may come in now." All three of us came in at the same time, but Misakiwas first to speak.

"Hello my name is Misaki Suzahara! Please to meet you!"

"Johnny is in the House and is pleased to meet all ya'll peeps!" he said with a smirk.

'sigh' "Ray..." she said quickly and simply.

All three of us was seated in the back.

* * *

"Hey! Misaki hurry up!"

"Yah, Yah I'm comming..." Misaki sighed and ran up to Ray and Johnny. "So where we going?"

"Well, we need to get out of these gay uniforms. Their drivng me nuts!" Johnny said pulling on his collar of his uniform. "Oh, and I got a message from the chief that we need to go to that Piffle place now!"

Ray opened her backpack and took out some clothes and thew it to us. "I knew that he wouldn't like the uniforms. So,I broght us some extra clothes."

"RAY! Nice job,you thought of everything didn't you?" Misaki said happily.

We quickly got changed and went to the Piffle Princess. The place was crowded as usual.

'sigh'"How the hell are we suppose to find the chief in this place..." Ray complained.

"You don't need to. I'm righ here."

"AAHHHHKKKK!" Misaki turned around to she the chief. "Uh! don't freakin to that!"

"So we're here what did do u want, _Icchan_..."Johnny asked.

"Jeez, kids these days are so demanding.." he muttered. "Here, follow me."

He lead down to the basement of the building. There was a angelic layer table and this safe.He went over to the safe and opened it, and took outamaleangel.

"O.K you guys see this? This ismy newest creation. Its an angel tiger that can fight side by side with your angel, and i need to guys to protect it. Just long enough so thatI can shut down that program in the angel."

"WHY? whats so special about this angel? We came to Japan to to do a mission not guard some gay ass angel." Johnny snapped

"WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS ANGEL IS THAT IS CAN SHUT DOWN THE ANGELIC LAYER SYSTEM!"

"Why do u need us can't you just keep it in the safe?"

"I am, andI'mgetting extra guard for this thing. which means you three. Thats whyI hired the top best in that agency. Which I never thought that Misaki would be in it." Icchan said looking at Misaki.

"heh heh, yah i sorta got dragged into this..."Misaki said uneasily. "Well anyway we'll do this. Thats why we're here."

"Oh, and one more thing...there be the some dudes from the Black Toys company after it... so becareful."

"Don't worry to much.. You hired the best in the agency...So, you needn't worry" Ray saidcoolly as she grabbed the angel and put it in the safe.

"Yah, I know..." he wimpered. as he watched we go. "I hope yourready for this, Misaki..." he muttered.

* * *

A.N. yah, i know i left out alot of infromation, but don't worryall the answers will come as the story goes! 


	4. Oh, my gosh!

**A/N: **

_THINKING'/'THOUGHTS'_

"REGULAR TALKING"

* * *

Chapter 4

OH, MY GOSH!

"Class, I have themath test graded, and putted here if anyone wants to look at them after class." the teacher announced. While putting the papers on his desk. "Oh, Misaki, I need speak to you."

"Pst, hey, Misaki! What the heck the teach' want you for?" Johnny whispered to her.

"How the heck wouldI know! Just shut up, and let mework!" Misaki whispered backYou guys go...I'll catch up later."She got up and went to the Teach's desk. "Yes? What is it that u would like to see me for?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Here, take a look at this..." he handed herthe test.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" her hands was shaking with fury. "No way, I got a 46 on this test!I studied soo hard!"

"Well, Icheck the test twice and itsays Misaki on the top." he sighed out."Look,this islikeyour third testyou've failed. Maybeyou should get a tutor?" he suggested."Or extra credit?"

She knew all to well not to do extra credit cause its just basically giving you 3 times more, more homework. "Uh, thanks for the for the suggestions. I thinkI'll go with the tutoring. So, who is goin totutor me?"

"Well, how about Ray?She's very goodat math, and she's your friend, right?"

"YES! YES!"

"But only on one condition...you have to promise me that you can get at least a 80 or higher on the next test, and not fool around. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Sir!"

* * *

"Hey what was that all about?"Johnny asked. As we were walking out of the school, but as an answer he got a non-of- your-business stare from Misaki instead(A/N guess she really doesn't like ppl to know about her grades ..'). "Ok...Jeez just askin'. Oh, by the way I heard that '_Ohjiro' _asked you out." he smirked as he said the name. 

'sigh' "Ya, so whats that got to do with you?" she said nonchalantly. '_uh.. he really need to stay away from other peoples personal lives.' _She turned her head to Ray. "Hey, do u have a minute? I need to talk to you..." She said while dragingher away. "So, I have this lil' pro-"

"Yea,I know, you need me to help you tutor, right?" she interrupted. "Teach told me."

"Oh!Well...Uh...so, you'll do it right?"

"...Do I really have to answer that?" Shehad her arms crossed,and Misaki could tell she wasgetting annoyed."By the way, when you go to your little date to night...be really careful, ok?"

"Why? I'm just going to dinner...with Ohjiro."

"Thats why! Ohjiro, he's the cheifs brother, and he knows nothing about us or that angel. What if...never mind."

"What? tell me!"

"Nothing, its just thatI have a bad feelingabouttonight."She turned around and walked back to Johnny.

* * *

"Ohmygosh! What the hell am I going to wear? I don't have anything good! Nyaa! What am I goin' wear!" 

"UH! MISAKI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ray screamed from her room. "DAMMIT STOP SPAZING OUT! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!"

'chuckle'"Wow, now is she your mother?"

"What the-" Misaki spun around to see Johnny leaning against her door..smirking. "Go away, I don't have time to deal with you." she coldly snapped back, and went flipping through my clothes again.Misaki could hear Johnny walkingin, but she ignored him.

"Here, wear this." He said. Holding my sky blue skirt with roses on the bottom, and my pink shirt with two strap tided around my neck. "Thats the outfit thatyou wore whenI first metyou, remember? I thinkyou should wear it today. It looks nice." he said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

_'What the heck just happaned! No way, can I...like...NO, NO! Its not true. I mean come on...who ever smiles like that...' _"Uh, thanks..." she managed to say. She grabbed the clothes, but accidentally she touched his hands. She could feel her face growing warmer and reder. She tried to hide the blush, but...then she felt a hand touching her forehead.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked gently. "Your all red! Do you have a fever?"

"No! I'm fin-" She was now interrupted by how close he was now. Their nose was almost touching. By now she was beat red, and looking eye to eye. "No! I'm f-ine!" she shouted struggling to get those three words out. She shoved his hands off her forehead.

"Ok, just making sure," he muttered as he was backing off. _jeez little agreesive much. _"Anyway just wear it. You look_cute_ in it." he said walking out the door.

_What? I look...cute...in it? Never heard that from him before. _She got dressed in the skirt and shirt that Johhny gave her, and then looked out the window. "Ohmygosh! He's here already!" She said panicing and ran out. "Bye, Mom! Ray! I'm going!"

"Ok, Dear have fun!"her mom said smiling as Misaki ran out the door.

* * *

"Have you, lovely couples,decided what you want, yet?" the waiter asked politely. 

"So, have you decided what food you want yet?" Ohjiro asked.

"Um...yes...I'll just have the salad." Misaki replied smiling.

"And I'll have the steak, please." Ohjiro said handing the menus to the waiter before he left. "Its been awhile since we can have time to spend together...even though we're in the same grade now too" he said with a chuckle.

"Yah...I've been ...busy..." she bit her lower lip. "But I'm glad we can finally spend some time together!" She said forcing a smile. _why the hell am I feeling all nervous for? I am happy that I finally get to spend time with him_!"So...I was-"

"Do you still love me?" Ohjiro asked. His eyes we're staring right at her's.

"I-" but she was interrupted again, but this time it was the waiter.

"Here you go. One salad for you and one steak foryou, enjoy." he put the food infront of them.

"Comeon! Lets dig in!" Ohjiro sliced a piece off his steak, and poped it in his mouth. "Hm..."

"...It is good!" she with a forced smile. After, they ate their food in silence.

* * *

The movie they watched was a comedy/action/horror show. 

"Hey what did you think of the movie?" Misaki asked Ohjiro happily. She had forgotten about ealier, and was enjoying her time with a simple walk at the park with him.

"It was ok..I guess..." he said trailing off. "Hey! Look!" he pionted at the stand that sell some really yummy treats. "Do you want some?"

"Sure!" Misaki said happily. She was still in her percky self, until...'snap'...She quickly turned around to see was she heard, but there was nothing_.What the heck was that?Is it an enemy?_ She then felt a hand over her mouth. 'GASP'

"Shut UP." saidthe presonreleasing his hands.

Misaki turned around to see Johnny with his huge smirk plastered on his face. "What the heck you doing here! I'm on a date with-"

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" He stared into her eyes, and plus his face being as close as hell to hers."Now, listen...I got a phone call from..." he bent over to her ear and whispered "Linda, that theres some enemy close by to you." He stood up. "Ray and I will cover ok?"

'THUMP'

* * *

"Hey, Misaki where are you?" Ohjiro stood there looking around. "Where in the world did she go?" he said to himself. He walked a little farther into the park.

"Misaki is that you?" He walked closer to see he talking to Johnny, but then seeing them so close together._Whyin the world is he here? And so close!..._Then he KISSED HER! "...Why? Do you-"

Then suddenly someone covered his mouth wish a piece of cloth. He inhaled it in. "Huh?" He began to feel dizzy and light headed, and fell to floor with a 'thump'

_UH...What in the world is going on...

* * *

_

"Huh? What was that?"

"I don-UH!" Johhny was suddenly kickedonhis side, and on to the floor. "What... the hell?" he choked as he was trying to get up.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Misaki yelled.She then felt a breeze behind her, and then she knew something was behind her.

"As you wish my, dear."she felt a hand touching her neck. "Hello, my name is Kuro."he said with a light chuckle in his vioce. "I can se that you terrorifed,why? I'm not going to hurt you." There was another light breeze andhedisappeared and reappeared fight infront of her,smirking dangerously. He moved his hands to touch her face but then...his whole arm was inclosed in darkness. Then his whole body in flames. "What the!-"

"Get your UGLY face out of Misaki way!" Yelledboth Ray and Johnny. They were standing at opposite ends with one of theirarms out pionted at Kuro.

Kuronow just stood there with a smirk on his face. Then this huge gust of wind blew out of nowhere, and he just diappaered.

"Misaki! Are you alright?"Ray called running to me.She wore an extremely worried expression on her face.

"Yes, I-I'm ...o-k" Misakimanage tostutter out. She was so terrorified. She could feel that mans arura was so strong and deadly.

"Oh, by the way.Misaki, I have someone special to you with me. If you wanthim back, come tothe back here at 2AM tonight with the angel." Kuro said out of nowhere.

"This can't be! What are we going to do?" Misaki said panicing.

* * *

A/N: SSSOOO, what do u think? I knowits long buti had to fit in all the part for this chapter!Oh, and all the secrets will come out inthe next chapter or...the next next one! depends onhow long the fight will be...OOPS! (just told you guys a little spoiler!) -

Hoped you liked meh story! and REVIEW! THANKS! XDXDXD


	5. Truths Unfolded Part 1

**A/N: **Hello! Thx for all da reviews, I received! Thank you, for taking the time to read meh story. Well, now in this chapter………everything will become clear and all secrets will be unfolded, HOPEFULLY! BTW THIS CHAPTERMAY BE VIOLENT AND BLOODY

* * *

Chapter 5: Truths

"…………." Johnny opens his mouth to say something but closed it, and kept on walking. There was dead silence in the air…..

"You know, if your going to say something say it then," said Ray. She wasn't even looking at him. She was too busy thinking.

"……….Do you really think that we're doing the right thing by bringing the angel to them…I mean what if it's a trap?"

"We have no choice…they have Ohjiro." Misaki said warily. She looked down at the white tiger angel in hands.

"But are you seriously going to give it to them."

"DANMIT! Will you two stop being all danm depressed!" Ray spat throwing icy glares at them. "As HELL, I'll give the that fucked up angel to them the just like that!" A devilish smile was creeping up on her face. "In fact, I'll give them something better…You two come here. I have a plan."

_Aww, shit that smile…that danm smile…this is going to get messy. I bet Misaki thinking the same thing. _Johnny and Misaki glanced at each other for a moment, then when over.

* * *

"Their late..." Kuro said looking at his watch. He shruggedand looked atthe other two."Well, if there not comming lets kill 'tis little bastard." Their faces wereenclosed in shadow. 

"Hmmmm!"said Ohjiro trying to talk with the duck tape on his mouth.

"Lets not...and wait a bit longer."came a vioce morefeminine from thje shadows.

"Argh! your too patient..."

"Both of you shut up!" said the figure comming out of the shadow. He put his index finger put to his mouth. "Listen, don't you to hear the footsteps?" He suddenly turned around, and in that exact moment someone grabbed his neck and was lifting him off the ground. "Whothe hell are you!" he choked.

"Now is that any way to ask a lady a question?" Ray sneered at him. You couldn't see her eyes, it was covered by her bangs "Now tell me...who the hell are you guys and what the hell you what with that angel!"

"You think... I'll just... tell you like that? Kuo! Pan!" he sneered back at her.

"I don't think your little buddies are going to help you in any bit. Their a bit busy." Ray threw the man to the ground, and she glared him down. "You know you guys really piss me off!" She kicked him on the side and grabbed him by the colar. "Now tell me.."

"HA! You think thats going to make me tell you anything!"

"Hm...no, but this will!"Her hand and arm was covered in darkness. It was spreading to the mans whole body. "You know that thing can kill you less then a second...like this..."

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. His whole bodylooked like as if it was molting...blood was comming out of his body like water, and his internal organs were bleeding too.

"Aw, does that hurt? And you thought that your powers can help! AS IF! The darkness that surounds your body right now are microscopic razors that can get into anything, and cut anything. Since your power is that you have steel skin... I thought my little razors wouldn't hurt that bad." She stared at him for a minute to wait for an answer, but it never came. "Aw, shit...I killed him...I didn't even get his answer to my questions." She let the bloody body drop to the ground with a smirk, and left to get Ohjiro.

As Ray got closer to Ohjiro, he backed away."Now don't tell me that your afriad of me, now?" She suddenly grabbedOhjiro'sface, andripped the tape off.

"OW!" he yelled. "Who...are you people?"_ Whats going on? Ray just killed a man like as if he was nothing!_

"Yo! Ray you done already?" called Johnny. He was walking toward them with blood dripping down his arm. He saw Misaki walking toward the groupout the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up, and come here..."

"Why?" he said as he walked closer.

She took out the black ribbon that tide her hair together, andgrabbed his right hand. "This is why..." she said holding his hand up.

"Oh, that...its just a little scratch.I got a little careless." he said while Ray bandaged uphis hand.

"HEY! You guys done? Already?" Misaki said whilerunning towards them. "Hey did you guys get any information?" she look at them, but they were silent. "Don't tell me..."

"Uhhh...Mine kinna got burnt..heh, heh..." Johnny said warily. "Sorry..."

"Lets just say he pissed me off..."sighed Ray.

'sigh'"Well, at least I didn't kill this girl." she sad looking at the woman that she was dragging. "Hey, Ohjiro are you all right?" she said sweetly.

"Who are you people?" He was terrified_. Ok,I justsaw ray having fun killing a man, and Johnny just sad that he burnt his guy to a krisp...and know Misaki's just dragging an unconscienious woman_... "What are you..."

"Uh..." Misakilooked at the other two to see if it was ok. They gave a nood. "Ok, how should I explan this..." she puther finger upto her chin. "Well, first of allI want to say sorry that you got dragged into this, and for keeping this secret."

* * *

_"Hey, my name is Misaki. I...won the Japan tornamentin Angelic Layer."She said nervously to the other champions in the group._

_"SO...your that rookie champ everyones been talking about?"said Johnny with a smirk. He leaned closer to see her face better. "Wow, your pretty cute." he smirked. __That madeMisaki blush like crazy!_

_"Good, now everyone hasbeen introduced, please go to your rooms and rest up for the night. And tomrrow we'll get ready for serious training."anounced the instructor._

_Misaki grabbed her belongings, and looked at the slip that has her room number. "Hm...room 208." She looked around. "Ah, there it is.." She dug her hands into her pockets to find the keys, and found them. "Oops" She dropped the keys._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?"A girl opened the door. She was wearinga blue T with a pair of black jeans._

_"Uh...sorry,I arrived here a bit latter then the others so they didn't get the time to book a room for me." Misaki said looking at theblue carpet._

_"Argh, this was suppose to be myroom!" She complained._

_"Oh, sorryI'll go...and just find another room."_

_She put her hand through her hair, and looked at all the stuff that Misaki was carring. "Forget it, come in. By the way name's Linda. I'm the champ from England"_

_"Misaki!The champ from Japan.Nice to meet you!" She introduced happily._

_(forward 6 months)_

_'Where am I?' Misaki thought, as she wondered around the building. 'I was suppose to meetLinda at the 6th entry hall...but...I'm completely LOST!'She walked to a opened area, cause she heard some vioces, and hid behind a corner._

_"So, you want me to go andkill this man?" he vioce was as cold as ice piercing through Misaki's ears. "Heh, what a waste of time. I thought you brought me here to do business."_

_"Yah, this is business, Ray" The boy said back. "And I can't believe that you brought a visiter. You know thats pretty disappointing." he said smirking at Misaki._

_"...aw, shit..."Ray muttered under her breath._

_"So...what do we have here...Hm...it looks like the Rookie champ is here." he walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. "So, did your mother ever teach you have listening in on other people conversations is bad?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to! I got lost."stuttered Misaki. She was so afraid of Ray."Please don't kill me!"_

_"Why? We're classmates right?"hesmirked. "Hey, don't you remember me?"_

_"Who are you people?" She definately knew who they are is here, but she wanted to know who_ _really are. _

_'sigh' "Fine,you know this place isn't as what youthink it is.It is a placefor people thatis gifted." He put his handthrough his hair and continued. "You didn't get called here for some sepicial training. You get called here if you are gifted in anyway. And you are. I can tell...how shouldI say this your very accurate in your fighting stylein AngelicLayer. I bet with a gunyou can hit a persons forhead in 20 meters range." he smirked. "As for meI can wield fire.." he holded out his hands and made a little fireball. "And for Ray...uh ...to let you the truthI don't really know.." He looked at Ray, but she gave a icy glare back as the response._

_"...So, why do you need to kill a man?" Misaki quivered in the thought that these kids that barely older then her by 2 or 3 years oldercan kill a man._

_"We work for the gornment, and whosoever they say we kill, we kill." Ray said a little to easily."What ever the government says we do, and thats that. So, nowyou found out about us...when your not suppose to.There's two choses you can choose from. One: you canshut upyour trap about this to anyone, and sign yourself up one of us...or two: I can kill you now, and make up an excuse that you got ran over by a car and died. And I'm beening kind."_

_"...I'll sign up..." Misaki sighed. Well there's only one logicalanswer to choose...'Whats goingto happen to me now..'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: sorry, but think i wroteenoughin this chapter. Next chapter I'll finish all the flashback for Misaki.

So...what do you think? for this chappy? Like it? I knowits waylonger...andI'm not even done with the Flashback yet-- So, i didn't finish this but next chapter i will! SEE YOU THEN

PLZ REVIEW!THANK YOU!


	6. Truths Unfolded Part 2

**A/N**: hey! This is meh 6th chapter for angelic Layer! (Continuation of the 5th chapter!) Hope you like it!

Chapter 6

Truths Part 2

"_Misaki! Straighten up your back and stop shaking! Damn it!" the coach yelled in Misaki's ear. _

"_I'm sorry! But…I just can't…shoot…This is my first time holding a gun!" she cried desperately. She could not believe that she was holding this wretched gun. She focused anyways...the only thing sh though was the taget. _

_"SHOOT!"_

_'BAM'_ _She shot at the target...though it wasn't right on the mark, but close enough. The coach smiled, he could see her ability...with her FIRST shot._

_(forward 3 years.)_

_"Where are we going, Linda?" Misaki asked in excitement. _

_"...Somewhere..."_

_"Where?" _

_'sigh' "To meet some freinds...for ya first mission..." Linda smiled as they reached their destination. _

_"Nee, what? Ray? and Johnny? As my friends?" Misaki looked at the people in front of her._

_"Hey, now isn't this a suprise?" Johnny asked Ray which, by the way, was not looking too happy._

_"Feh, watever.."_

_"So, looks like your all aquaintented with each other...so, I'll just skip the introduction. Now you three will go and protect an special angel made from the Cheif. There has been threats on the angel and the Cheif himself and his family. Protect them and the angel. And, kill anyone that gets in your way." She said cloldly making sure that what she said had gone into their skulls. "Oh, and by the way, I'll be ya manager for you guys!" she smiled and then left the place._

_"Heh, looks like we are going to be working together for now on." Johnny said smirking. _

* * *

"So, now you know..." 

Ohjiro was silent to a long time but asked "Why didn't my brother tell me?"

"Because he didnt want to involed, isn't that ovious?" Ray snapped coldy. 'sigh' "Lets get a move on, Johnny." She looked at Misaki and Ohjiro. "Misaki, me and Johnny will get to the house first. You and Ohjiro and still go on the date. its only...uh...midnight...its early so have fun!"

"Wait! Wouldn't my mom be worried?"

"No not really...she's having a really long nap..heh..."

"Neee, Johnny! Don't telll me that you drugged her! Uh, I'm gonna kill you!" Misaki yelled clenching her fists.

"Whoa, chill...its only a few sleeping pills.."

"A FEW? How long is she down?"

"Uh...maybe 2 or 3 days..."

"What? Wha-" but was interrupted by a cough from Ohjiro.

"Um...Misaki its ok...I have to get back anyways.."

"What? You sure? Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No thats ok...thanks though." Ohjiro said quickly, but made it as nice as possible. Then dashed off.

"Uh...bye?" Watching him go off.

* * *

"Hey how were you able to defeat that woman without killing her?" 

"Well, uh...you...see...that woman was showing off her 'wonderful' skills she had...and so I got pissed and just threw a rock at her head...which suprisingly knocked her out..." laughs

"Wow, thats pretty pathetic..."

"Yah, Johnny I know..." she sighed."Oh, by the way, that woman is awake! Ok, Ray its time for you to shine!"

"You want me to ask the question, right?" She nodded. "Ok, lady start talkin'" she said walking up to her. "Or do you want ot be cut up?" With a black ball in her palms. "Why do you bitches want the angel?"

"Ok, Ok!" She was terrified."I donno...they said just to get it by anymeans necerissaries!"

'smirks'"I'm not buying that piece of crap!" Grabbing her colar, pulling her fae closer to hers.

"It's TRUE! I swear!" She was desperate.

"Tsk, man you were use at all!" Ray sighed and shoved her black ball into the ladies mouth. Pan was choking, and you can just see the pain that she was going through. Her eyes were bleeding blood and tears. "Come on lets go...that woman is absolutely useless..." Ray turned her heel and just walked away with the other two folowing...

* * *

A/N: ok soo...watcha think? i put a lil more then just her backflshes so...anyway...i think this was like my longest time i have ever written cuz when school started i've just been soo busy! UUHHHH that just pisses me off cuz i wanna write! (sry if this one is so short!) 

but anyway hope chu like this chapter! REVIEW PlZ! THANKS! XDXD


	7. Tournament Feista! Round One

A/N: hey, watsup? ready for my next chapter! XD thanks for all the reveiws! yay! keep on helping me on my story!

**btw: By now the angel are farmore advanced and they can speak and have weapons, but only on the layer, OK? thanks for the corperation!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Tournament Feista Act I**

"Yo, Misaki, you comming or what!?"

She sighed and ran up to Johnny. Ray was behind her strolling along. They were going to sign up for the Angelic Layer Tournament at the Puffie Princess. The place was filled with people.

"Uh...how annoying." Ray was struggling through the cowd just to get to the counter to fill out the resgraition(sp?) form. "I going to kill all of YA'LL!!!!" she screamed! Her voice irritated.

"Aw, crap..Misaki do something!" Johnny looked at Misaki hoping, she would do something to calm her down.

"Um... Ray.. calm down.. please you have to be patient.." She was trying her best. Whenever Ray gets like this it's almost impossible to stop her.

Ray opened her mouth to say something, but closed again. She sighed, "Feh, whatever."

It took them two whole hours just to reach the front desk. "Oh, Misaki is that you? I haven't seen you in three years. Since your last time here, on the Layer." The lady smiled.

Misaki looked confused, she didn't know the lady but it looks like she knew her. "Yah, I went to train in America for a while."

"Ohh." She handed them three slips to fill out. "Please, fill out these."

They filled out the application, and handed them back to the lady. She smiled again to them.

"God, she's so perky.." Johnny whispered to Ray under his breath. She nodded back in return.

"Shh...she'll here you." Misaki stuck her index finger to her lips. They walked out of the place in a flash.

"Hey, Misaki are you still going to have Hikaru wear that same outfit?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe..."She liked Hikaru's old outfit, but then again...she goot some really nasty comments about her angels outfit at the institute.

Johnny sighed at this. "Whatever, its your choice."

* * *

**_DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT_**

The day at the arena was packed. "Hey Misaki, what does that person look like to you?" Johhny pointed at Ohjiro was waiting in the courner for someone.

"Thanks," Misaki said back for his little tipbit. She ran toward Ohjiro. "Hey aiting for someone?" She ran up smiling.

"Yah, for you." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "I'm happy that we don't have to go against each other in this round."

"Yah, lets just hope its stays that way. So, we can give out our best during the finals."

"Yah, like last time?"

"Like last time! I will beat you again." Ohjiro smiled at her. I warmered her hearty to see that.

_'Will Misaki Suzahara please take the stage!'_

_"_Looks like I'm up!"

"Good luck!"

She stepped out into the arena. The crowds went wild. _'Misaki Suzuhara! The champion of this tournament three years ago!' _the anouncer shouted into the microphone.

Misaki got onto her seat, and it raised her to the Layer. _'Begin the Angelic Fight!' _

Misaki said her little intro, and threw in her Angel. _'Huh? Look like Hikaru had a little makeover from these past three years!'_ Which was true. Hikaru didn't look the same her clothes all looked different.

Hikaru was wearing a dark purple, strapless cloth that covers her top part of the body. Then a long navy skirt that goes down to her ankles, it also has its slit up to her thigh. She has navy colored knee socks to match with it. Her hair is dyed dark blue now, the only thing that is left the same is those wires thats attached to the back of her head. And a black chained chokker around her neck.

The other Angel was wearing some faded blue jumpsuit. She attacked first with a jump kick. Hikaru easliy dodged it. and went in with a head lock and smashed her on the layer.

"Kisa!! Get up! I know you can do it!" The Angel got up shakey though.

"Hmph...So is that your name? Kisa? What a pathetic name. You won't last another minute in here." Hikaru's vioce was cold and friece.

"Is that Hikaru's vioce and why is she talking that like? I never imagine for her to be like that?" Ohjiro was so suprised at Hikaru's coldness toward the other Angel.

"Hikaru is like a her other half. The word that Misaki herself will not say. The Angel will for her." Ray answered his question.

"When did you get here?" Ohijiro jumped a bit to see her right there.

"I was always here...Anyways, forget about that and watch the match."

Kisa charged toward her in ready position to jump. Hikaru jumped to stop her jump, but instead she ducked and went under her. and kicked Hikaru from the back. Hikaru just barely dodged her attack from behind. The other Angel took out her weapon now. It was two whips with a spikes on the end. She whiped the spikes at Hikaru it missed but not without getting some of her clothes. It ripped off half of her top.

"OH! COMEON! THIS WAS FIRST TIME WEARING THIS TOO!" Hikaru screamed getting really pissed off.

"Thats too bad. I have it now, come and get it. If you want if back." Kisa's vioce was a high and pitched girly voice.

"Ugh! Don't mock me!" Hikaru charged her with the Rolling Thunder so fast Kisa did even see it coming. The attack knocked her on to the edge of the layer. Hikaru threw on a smug smirk, and strolled over to where she was laying. She kelt down and poked her on the shoulder.

"Eh, you dead or what? Your life pionts still didn't reach zero yet." Hikaru sighed and stood up. "Here I'll help you." She took a lock of her hair and literally threw her out of the layer.

_'Uh.. the Winnner Hikaru!'_

Misaki sighed and got off the seat. The crowd was speachless, from what they just witnessed. "Happens everytime I play now.." She saw Ray at the counter with her Angel. "So is it your turn next?"

"Yah...What a drag." she sighed at the fact that she had to go all the way up there.

Misaki laughed at her, "Anyways, good luck."

'_Our next is Ray! She is the Champion in China and here for Japans title too!'_

"Let you BlackWings fly into the Darkness of the Night. GO Aya!" Ray threw in her Angel.

Aya had long black hair tied loosely in end. She is wearing a long black coat unbottoned and a black spegettie strapped shirt beneath the fish net shit. Then a long black chained 'Tripp' shirt with loosed straps and chains. plus the no heel boots.

The other Angel came in wearing a pink dress.

"Uh...why must I always fight these..." Aya trailled off. Her voice was cold just like Rays and totally emotionless.

_'BEGIN THE ANGELIC FIGHT!'_

Aya gave a big heavy sigh, and disappeared.

"Where did-UGH!" The angel was kicked out of the layer, and there stood Aya in the place of the other angel.

Everyone was even more shocked that the battle ended so quickly. The crowd was dead silent.

_'Uh...Ray..the winner?'_

Ray got out of the chair and walked over to Johnny and Misaki. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh toward the other angel?" Misaki asked.

"Yah, you know could have made it more interesting you know." Johnny smirked up.

"Shut up Johnny. Its your turn." she gave him a death glare.

_'Next one up is Johnny, the American Champion here also competinf for the Japanese title!' _

Johnny went up with a plastered smirk on his face. "Kai, go stretch out your wings." and threw in his angel.

Kai was wearing a long black mantle coat...so you can't really see anything behind it, and a big hood that covered most of his face.

"Hey what the deal with your angel? Shy?" the other angel mocked, and ran up to attck Kai. He dodged it though. The other angel kept attacking him, but a Kai did was evade his attacks. It went on for almost the whole time pirod. That was all they did.

"Dammit! ATTCK ME!" the othe angel shouted.

Kai sighed at his attempt to hit him. "Fine.."

_'three seconds felt! They better do something quick!'_

Kai disappeared right when the other angel was about to hit face. Kai reappeared behind the angel and kicked him out of the layer right when the buzzer rang.

_'The Winner Kai!'_

"Well that was fun." He said stepping out of the seat.

"Ugh, Jon! You Baka!" Ray went charging at him, and gave him a goood smack on the head. "Do you now how freakin' boring that was! Oh my god!"

"Jeez, sorry."

"You better not be like that in the next round." Her tone was serious now.

"Why?"

"We have guests now." She looked up at the top floor.

"What?" He looked up too. He saw people thathe didn't want to see here.

* * *

**A/N: hey how was this chapter? Ok? This one was pretty long, if i do say so myself...lol ...anyways i think this on was my hardest one to do cuz i was watching Karin (Chibi Vampire) while writing this...lol anyways...**

**I was wondering. what should the pairing be? Misaki/John or Misaki/Ohjiro..you decide for me! thanks! **

**ANYWAYZ THANKS FOR THE READ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! XD**

**REVEIW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	8. Tournament Fiesta! Round Two: Break Time

**A/N: Hey! I am back and ready as ever! (Well, not really….) But here is the next chapter for you! By the way, I really want you guys to decide the parings for me…. since I can't decide. J/M or O/M?**

**Oh, I almost forgot to say…"Thanks for all the reviews!"

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Tournament Fiesta: Round Two: Break **

The preliminaries ended quite quickly after their fights, and so obviously Ohjiro, Sai, and pretty much all of all of Misaki's friends won. Ray took a quick peek at over at Misaki, who was talking on the phone with Ohjiro. Apparently she was acting all giddy the whole day because of it. Today was the break between the preliminaries and the real competition; tomorrow is when the real competition begins.

Misaki returned Sai's gaze, cocking her head to the side. Sai sighed, _'She's so carefree…she doesn't know about the enemy players that's going to come out tomorrow.'_ Then returning her gesture with a smile. _'Guess that's why everyone is so fond of her.' _Ray looked though the window that she sat next to, carefully scanning the peacefulness of Misaki's street. It was never this quite where she lived, shouts, fights, and gunshots were all heard where she lived before in China. Remembering how her childhood was nothing more then pain…she wanted to forget about it. "Aya, " the name came slipping out of her lips. Aya, her first Angel and her first friend, she was the world to her. She was one that got her out of her misery and into the light.

"Mommy, can I get a Angel?" asked a little girl that walked past Misaki's house. "I want to battle," that statement that came out of the girl's month shot a smile upon a Ray's face. A smile that was actually genuine. She remembered how the first time she touched her Angel, she just wanted to master it and turn it into the best there is. The times she sent on the Layer training, then also keeping up her parent's expectations, doing whatever to make them proud of her. Everyday was a battle to her, she lived in fear of being shot or mugged or raped. Her family was poor, living in the worst place imaginable, yet her parent still able to call it 'home' to them, her life was Hell…She wanted to escape.

Aya became her escape for her living Hell. Training her, mastering her skills, her desire to become the best flew even higher. Then one day she enters and Angelic battle, beating her opponent faster then a blink. She was chosen to go as the 'Lucky Rookie' to get into C.A.L.T Battle's and win the title of China's champion…with the prize of $50,000 and a trip to the U.S for training.

Then…'it' appeared…during the night pain swallowed her body leaving her in utter hysteria. Sometimes her chest will pain her so much till she coughed up blood…but not red…black. That scared her, fear ran through her body, but she never told her parents, _'It's not worthy it…we have no money anyways.' _She thought bitterly. _'It'll get better. I was always get better.' _

Daytime she would battle, during the dark she would scream to herself of the pain that was inflicted on her. But then it came for her during the day…that day was her last battle with the previous champion…Aya collapsed as Ray cringed in pain. _'I have to win…to help my parents, to prove that I can live a better life.' _Tears streamed down her face smudging the thin eyeliner, "AYA!"

The collapsed the Angel slowly got up, shaken as if the angel was in as much pain as she was. "I'll kill you," a sharp, deadly hiss came out of her mouth. Shock filled her ears- she never told her Angel to say that, _'What's doing on?' _The stabbing pain was getting worse; it was impossible to think by now. She shut her eyes…

Suddenly, the angel jumped, the other followed. Pure black wings formed behind her ripped coat, Raven colored feathers filled the field. Pulling her leather covered arms together, static electricity formed around her fingers, pulling the feathers to her. They merged into a pitch-black spear with three large feathers crossing right below the point. "Die…" Aya's face darkened, plunging herself at the opponent, killing it instantly. Shattering every piece of its body.

_**Winner! Aya!**_

As soon as her said that, the Angel fell smashing it body against the layer just as Ray did. Falling of the 50ft. high seat. And that was all she remembered was the wind in her face, then nothing…darkness surrounded her mind and soul…

"Hey, Ray…'ello? Ray?"

Misaki's voice interrupted her thought; Ray's dark eyes gazed over to the voice. "What?" she replied finally.

"Do you want to come to the beach with me and everyone?" she asked, still on the phone with Ohjiro.

"Uh…not really," she wasn't sure if she should. This must have been Misaki's idea or else the 'everyone' part wouldn't be there, but Ohjiro probably want to send time with her.

A frown crossed her face, "She said 'no,'" she said into the phone with disappointment in her tone.

Ray stared at her in astonishment that a girl could become so happy after her friend just said 'no'? Or how can she talk too much? Misaki and Ohjiro talked for a few more minutes before they hung up. Then turing to Ray, who was still sitting by the window, "Hey, Ray can you get Jon and ask him if he wants to come?"

A heavy sigh left Ray's mouth, "Yah.'

"Thanks, I need to call up a few more people to see if they want to go."

"Fine," she said again by a bit more annoyed. Ray walked down stairs to find Jon. He was nowhere to be seen, so she went outside. And there in the garage was Johnny. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, and topless on the top. She was surprised how well fit he was, his biceps perfect. Sweat covered his face making him look even more gorgeous that he already was. She could feel her face burn up from seeing this, but glad at the same time because that the dimness of the garage was making it hard to tell. "Jon.," she called. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just playing around with skateboard I found in the dumps," he answered quite quickly to her surprise, and it was on topic too. He usually just plays around with you, never really giving you a straight answer. "I wanted to try it out," she see a smile forming on his face. "I haven't skated for like ever."

His face looked so innocent for once, but she didn't let her guard down around him. She never can, it impossible to know what he might say or do to you. "Oh," She never knew he skateboarded before; she knew that he roller bladed and did BMX racing before, but not this. "Anyways, I came here to ask if you wanted to come to the beach today."

"Whose invite?" he asked without even looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure it's Ohjiro's but Misaki must have dragged the 'everyone' part in." She crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorframe.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Had a feeling that was it."

"So are you going?"

"Are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care, if I care, if you care?" he stated back with a smirk on it. This was it. Ray knew here this was going to go… She sighed inwardly and emitted defeat.

"Ok, fine…It'll tell you," she paused for a second then started again. "No, I'm not going. Misaki already asked me, and I said no."

"Wow, is it that hard for you to say 'yes'," he joked. He basically already knew the reason why she said 'no.'

"Yah, it is…it's _so _hard to say 'yes'," she relied mockingly. "But tell me are you going or not?"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shoulder. "Nope."

Now that really surprised her. For him to say 'no' to Misaki, didn't he like her or something? She wanted to question him about it, but nothing came out. "Whatever." Then left the place to find Misaki.

She was still on the phone, but she saw Ray come up, "So?"

Ray shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh…thanks ok…"

**XxXxXxX XxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

Ray and Johnny waved goodbye as their friend left for the beach. Only she and Jon were left inside the house. Ray let out a sigh for having to be stuck with Johnny the whole entire afternoon and dinner will suck! She watched Jon for a while as he worked on his tricks on the skateboard.

"Hey, Ray can you open up the garage door?" as he skated around the garage.

Lifting up her arms, she presses the garage door button. As soon as the door crept open, he sped out of the room. There was rail up right in front of the garage. He jumped doing a 180 Ollie, landing on the rail, and then grinding it perfectly. Ray watch in awe as he did his next few tricks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ray staring at him while he was doing his tricks with no helmet either!

"Wanna try?" he asked, offering up the skateboard.

She stayed silent for a moment then answer while walking up to him. "Yah."

Soon as she got on the skateboard, her body began to shake. She was completely out of balance on that thing, she felt herself going backwards. _'I'm going to fall!'_ But that never happened instead she felt something instead of the ground, and two strong hands grabbing her shoulder. She lifted up her eyes to Jon standing behind her, his bare skin touching hers. Since she was only wearing a small spaghetti belly shirt. "You ok?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yah…" barely even getting the words out. She noticed that he as still really close and still had his hands on her shoulder. "Can you please let go of me?" her tone annoyed.

He quickly released his hands. "Sorry," his voice sound apologetic. "Um, keep one of your feet on the ground and push with that feet."

"Yah, I know that," snapping back at him. She pushed that leg and moved, but the thing was that she pushed too hard! "How do I stop?" she was beginning to wobble again. Before Jon even get something out of his mouth, Ray started to lean back

"No! Don't do that!" he cried, running as fast as he can to her.

She was beginning to fall again. This time she knew it was impossible to not hit the ground, and this impact was going to hurt. Closing her eye's she waited for the impact, though this time she felt something hit her side.

After that she didn't know what happened then just a blur, but something heavy was on her. Ray opened her eyes; she flustered so badly, Jon's perfect lips almost a centimeter away. One of his hands was wrapped tightly around her tiny waist, and the other was…uh…let just say somewhere that it shouldn't be…her chest. Their bodies tangled together, his between both her legs with one of her legs on top of his…

She hears a soft groan from him. "Jon," she whispers, the movement of her lips brushed his.

He opens his eyes. And flushes immediately, turning deep red.

"Jon," she says again this time not touching his lips. "Get off me," she said almost whimpering.

He nods, and uses his arm to shift, but as soon as he tries to move the one underneath her waist…a sting a pain shot through up his arm. Pain making him fall, forgetting that he was still on her, he collapse on her..

And his lips capturing hers…

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: hey so how did you like this one? this one was long! Yay lol…. anyways in the beginning was a little blast from the past for Ray! So, now you actually know about her a little batter and why she scts the way she acts! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see what happens next! In chapter nine! **

**XD REVIEW PLEASE AND THNK YOU!**


End file.
